Memories
by see03
Summary: Tsunade wants to talk to Jiraiya about the past, but what will happen when it brings up certain forgotten, and maybe unwanted, memories? Orochimaru x Jiraiya MATURE CONTENT


_Hello again! Just updating another story from the past XD dA watchers will have probably read this already, but for anyone else, this is new! 8D I hope you all enjoy. Be forwarned, this is a OrochimaruxJiraiya one shot that I did as a request for my good friend TheSanninRox on deviantART. My KibaNeji story "Day Off" was also a request done for her on her birthday (Something I didn't mention when I submitted it XD). She wrote a story for me as well, and I may be able to persuade her to submit it to FanFiction (its KakaHina), as it was deleted on dA when they began cracking down on mature content stories.  
Well, enjoy this story! And please review!_

* * *

Memories

"What are you doing?"

The sake bottle dropped with a clatter, and was quickly followed by cursing. "Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, stooping to pick up the sake.

"After all that's happened, I thought you'd like to talk," the hermit replied, sitting on a plush cushion with a sigh.

As the Godaime Hokage made her way over to Jiraiya, she debated within herself whether her thoughts would be worth mentioning. Sitting opposite him, Tsunade slowly said, "I actually would like to talk…about Orochimaru."

"He's a bastard," was the immediate response. And it received a quick smack on the head.

"I mean when we were little. When we were still training to be ninja." The sound of sake being poured echoed through the vacant room.

"What's there to talk about? Everything we did we did together," Jiraiya said nonchalantly, lifting his sake to his lips.

Tsunade leaned forward, sipping her sake. "You never did anything together? Just you and Orochimaru?"

Jiraiya fell silent as long forgotten memories flooded back.

* * *

_Damn, I'm going to be late for training again!_ Jiraiya thought, racing down the streets of Konoha. I'll have to take a shortcut. Skidding slightly as he turned down an alley, he hopped up onto the rooftop and hurried to Team Sarutobi's meeting place.

Looking up as he raced down a path, Jiraiya grinned delightedly. _Only Orochimaru is there! I'm not late_. He stopped right in front of his teammate, panting for breath.

"You're lucking Master isn't here yet, or you'd be in trouble." Orochimaru smirked, spinning a kunai knife on his finger.

"Well at least I'm not Mr. Perfect like you. Don't you ever have any fun?" Jiraiya stood up again, wiping an arm over his forehead.

Orochimaru glared. "I have fun. I have lots of fun."

Jiraiya went nose-to-nose with his friend. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Jiraiya laughed, "Prove it then. What's something fun you've ever done?"

With a smirk on his pale face, he said, "I've spied on Tsunade-hime dressing."

Jiraiya's jaw dropped. "No way! Didn't you get caught?"

Orochimaru scoffed. "Of course not. I happen to be a better ninja than you, even at spying on a woman."

The white-haired boy scowled. "Tsunade's not a woman. She's flat chested, and has a bad temperament. No way she's a woman."

"What do you know about women?"

"Plenty!" Jiraiya shook his fist at Orochimaru menacingly.

Orochimaru looked at his nails, not caring what Jiraiya did. "Have I wounded your pride?"

Growling, Jiraiya tackled the paler boy hard, throwing them both to the ground.

A slim eyebrow slowly rose. "Now who has the temper?"

Scowling again, Jiraiya got of the other boy. "I know plenty about everything," he mumbled.

"Oh really? How about boys?" Smiling, Orochimaru pressed up against Jiraiya's side and glided his fingertips over Jiraiya's chest.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, edging away a bit. _What's Orochimaru up to?_ He wondered, panting slightly.

"You know so much about girls, and what you would need to do with them. But what about boys? What would you do with them?" A slick tongue came out and slowly licked the side of his comrade's neck.

Jiraiya shivered, leaning toward Orochimaru slightly before pulling away quickly, falling onto his back. "I-I don't know what I'd do with them, but I sure as heck wouldn't do anything anyway."

"But what if you wanted to? What if you wanted to do something to another boy?" Orochimaru slowly slid himself up Jiraiya's body, rubbing against him sensually. "What if…another boy wanted to do something to you?" Smiling slightly, he pressed his lips to Jiraiya's.

His eyes popped open wide at the contact, and Jiraiya wiggled under Orochimaru's body. This didn't have the desired effect; instead it pressed the two body's closer together, causing Jiraiya to gasp softly at the feeling of something hard pressing against his hip.

As his gasp filled the air, Orochimaru quickly slipped his tongue between Jiraiya's lips, and slowly explored his mouth. With quick fingers, he pulled off Jiraiya's shirt and rubbed his thumbs over his friend's nipples.

Moaning at the new sensations, the white-haired ninja arched up. This isn't so bad, he thought. It actually feels…nice. Tilting his head, Jiraiya kissed Orochimaru back.

_Mmmm, finally_. The pale ninja slowly moved down Jiraiya's body, kissing and nipping his skin. Undoing the pants blocking his path, Orochimaru quickly removed them and the boxers underneath. "Mmmm, someone's enjoying this a lot." Opening his mouth, Orochimaru surrounded Jiraiya's cock and sucked lightly.

"Ahh! W-what are you doing, Orochimaru?!" Gasping loudly, Jiraiya's hips bucked up uncontrollably. He slipped his fingers into the dark hair he had come to love and gripped it tightly.

_That should be pretty obvious_, Orochimaru thought, moving his mouth up and down on Jiraiya quickly, sucking him hard. _It shouldn't take him long to cum_.

Jiraiya moaned loudly, thrusting up into Orochimaru's mouth hard. "Ahh, Orochimaru, that feels so good!" His hips pistoned up and down fast.

Smirking, the dark-haired ninja's tongue slowly glided over the tip of Jiraiya's cock, before the mouth followed up and began to suck harder.

"O-Orochimaru!!" Jiraiya cried out, before cumming into his teammate's mouth. Panting, he collapsed onto the ground.

Swallowing and licking his lips, Orochimaru moved back up and rested on the body under him. "That's something you can do to boys," he whispered, lifting up slightly and taking off his own clothing.

"Is…is that all?" Jiraiya asked, staring at Orochimaru's naked body. He's truly beautiful.

A small smirk appeared. "No, that is definitely not all." Popping his fingers in his mouth, he sucked them slowly before pulling them out again and pressing one into Jiraiya's entrance. His smile widened as Jiraiya gasped and writhed under him.

Jiraiya arched up when Orochimaru inserted another finger. "Ahh, that hurts Orochimaru." He flung out his arm, digging his fingers into the ground.

"Don't worry," Orochimaru purred, nipping Jiraiya's neck, "it'll feel good soon." Pulling out his fingers, he guided his cock into Jiraiya slowly, pressing in deep.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru both moaned as the paler boy slowly pulled out and slammed back in. "Orochimaru…" Jiraiya gasped out, thrusting up.

Orochimaru shivered, gripping Jiraiya's hips tightly. He pounded into his teammate faster and faster, encouraged and driven on by the noises coming from Jiraiya.

"Ahh, Orochimaru!" Jiraiya cried out softly as Orochimaru hit his pleasure spot over and over. He could feel himself getting another erection.  
Wrapping his hand around the cock in front of him, Orochimaru pumped and slammed into Jiraiya hard and fast.

Jiraiya cried out hoarsely, feeling his throat getting sore. He arched up, lifting his legs around Orochimaru's hips tightly. "Orochimaru…I can feel it again…!"

Panting loudly, Orochimaru slammed in harder. "Yes Jiraiya, I am going to cum too. Let go," he purred softly into Jiraiya's ear, "let yourself go, and come to me…."

"Ahhhhh," he cried, cumming into Orochimaru's hand and both of their stomachs. He moaned as Orochimaru climaxed inside him, crying out his own release before collapsing on top of him.

They panted, their breath fogging in the early morning air. Slowly, Orochimaru leaned up on his elbows, staring down at his friend, and now lover. "I will teach you everything there is to know about what to do with boys." Breathing softly on Jiraiya's lips, he added, "About what to do to me," before taking his lips in a hungry kiss.

* * *

Jiraiya snapped back when Tsunade smacked him on the head again. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" He asked, blushing darkly in the unlit room.

Not noticing anything wrong, Tsunade simply repeated herself. "Did you and Orochimaru ever do anything together?"

Looking down into his sake cup, he responded, "No. We never did anything together."


End file.
